Beyond the Tomb
by Sweetheart97
Summary: Well this is a fan fic of my favorite yaoi couple. Marik Ishtar  NOT Yami Marik  and Yami Bakura. It is basically how they meet and the progression of their relationship. In later chapters I might add in KaibaxYami. YAOI WARNING IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Life Down Here

Marik lied awake as the noises of the outside world made sleeping more and more difficult for the blond haired beauty. How long would he have to stay down here? The torture of the Tomb Keeper's ritual was almost enough. Ever since then, his life had been a living hell. It was not much longer before he gave up on any hope of a chance at freedom.

He finally rested his eyes on an Egyptian hieroglyph that depicted a tomb robber trying to steals all of the riches from this place that he hated so much.

"Yeah, it would take a mastermind to get past this place's advanced defenses." Marik sarcastically muttered to himself. All that could protect this place were some old spells, that were weakened with age.

*Clink clink*

Someone was picking the lock to the gate that kept the tomb safe!

"Heh, let them rob it," Marik thought bitterly, "I hope they destroy the place while they're at it."

The sound of footsteps was quickly approaching Marik's room. He perked up only enough to see someone who looked almost exactly like the hieroglyph. He was absolutely gorgeous! Long silver hair, piercing red eyes, and a glimmering millennium ring hanging from his neck. He quickly approached Marik and smiled.

"My my my!" he said smirking, "I thought I was going to find something beautiful, but I found something way better! Why don't you come back with me and become my treasure?"

Who the heck was this guy? Thinking that he could seduce him so easily! But, the more he studied the stranger, the more appealing the offer seemed. Marik had always wondered what sex was like, but he never thought two guys could do it. This man was so hot, the tomb was miserable, and Marik wanted to be loved. Slowly he followed the man introduced as Yami Bakura to the forbidden outside world.

Author's Note- Okay I know that it was short…But hey it's my first time! I love the Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura pairing and I've read plenty fan fics on them. Mariku is so friggin hot! I'll only update if I get at least one review for this crappy chapter. But if I do update, I promise that Chapter 2 will have a hot sex-scene for you yaoi fan-girls!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey! Thanx for the reviews! All 2 of them….. I'm gonna work hard to make my chapters longer, but I have a cold and I have serious writer's block. Next time you review gimme some ideas for chapters. When you do, I'll make sure to acknowledge your idea!

The sunlight stung Marik's eyes as he stepped out of the tomb he called home. Bakura smiled at Marik's blush as he grabbed his hand and pulled him along. _This is gonna be so much fun! _He thought as he dragged the boy along with him to his secret hideout where he hid all of the treasures that he stole from previous tombs. He allowed the boy to observe his surroundings before hugging him from behind. Warm kisses dotted Marik's neck and made him slightly shudder remembering what they were going to do. In Bakura's excitement, he had forgotten that the young Egyptian was a virgin. _I'll go easy on him tonight. _He thought to himself. _If I can control myself heh heh. _

Slowly, he peeled off Marik's shirt, exposing the sculpted, tan chest underneath. He fondled with the erect, dark brown nipples, gaining arousing moans from Marik. He then progressed to licking them along with the rest of Marik's chest. _He tastes so good, so irresistible! _Bakura smiled and made his way lower until he finally reached the other man's length (penis). _He's already hard… _Bakura smirked and started to envelop Marik's length with his mouth. Struggling to comprehend the emotions he was feeling, Marik let out a groan of pleasure as Bakura slightly gnawed on his penis. This was nice, but something felt as if it were missing. Soon, the pleasure increased. Looking down to see what was going on Marik saw Bakura's own length pressing against his. At this moment of extreme ecstasy, a warm fluid spurted out as they both climaxed. It was then that Marik knew he was in love. He layed silently in the tomb robber's arms covered in the sticky substance and fell asleep.

I know ANOTHER short one but I have homework and no one is reading my stories so pwease review and please make them good so I can continue! . Thanx


End file.
